Trading Surprises
by Dayraider
Summary: Soren surprises Ike who surprises Soren - Rated M for Yaoi lemon


Trading surprises

"Are you sure about this?" Roy whispered, following Soren into Ike's room.

The afternoon sunlight was streaming into the small room through an open window, and the air filled with a cool scent of an approaching spring. The sound of running water was heard as the shower ran.

Soren quickly put down a small bag and started to unload its contents. "Yes, I'm sure," he replied in his normal quiet voice.

"I have to hand it to you Soren, you have balls," Roy chuckled lightly as he watched Soren. "I didn't think you would actually take my advice."

"Well, tomorrow is Valentines Day," Soren replied, "and I want to make this one special for Ike."

"Oh, it will be special all right." Roy laughed resulting in a glare from the mage.

Soren busily started to prepare the surprise for Ike and smiled as he thought about the mercenary's reaction. The two of them had deep feelings of friendship for one another and had recently become lovers.

"Gods, Soren! Are you serious!?" Roy exclaimed as he watched Soren finish his part of the preparations.

"Not a word Roy," Soren warned. "I promised that if you did this for me AND kept it a secret, then I would help you with your dagger training."

"Yeah…I know…" Roy said, now helping Soren finish the preparations. "But come on! Ike is going to freak out when he sees this."

"That's the idea," Soren said, slowly flashing a smile.

-----

Ike had just finished shampooing his hair. His lover, Soren, had hinted to get clean after his afternoon training. There was some kind of surprise in store for him, and Ike loved surprises.

As he finished rinsing himself off, he absentmindedly let his hand travel down to his privates. Thinking about the last time that he and Soren had made love, along with the heat of the shower and his hand traveling the length of his member, it didn't take long before he was at full erection. Then, snapping out of it, he quickly let go. He didn't know what kind of surprise he was in store for, so he decided to save himself, just in case it was of a sexual nature.

Walking out of the shower, Ike proceeded to dry himself off. Rubbing the plush towel over his hair and his body, he couldn't help but think about Soren. He smiled as the past weeks had easily been the best of his life. The two of them had even discussed moving into a single room together.

Sighing happily, Ike flung the towel over the shower curtain and opened the door, walking naked into his bedroom. There he stopped, mouth popping open in shock at the scene in front of him.

Soren was lying on Ike's bed, each wrist tied to the headboard so his arms were in a Y position. Ike's headband was tied over his eyes, blindfolding him, and his long blackish hair was cascading down his chest and stomach. Where the long hair ended, Soren wore only a small, pink pair of bikini bottoms.

"Surprise," Soren said quietly, sensing Ike standing before him.

Ike stared at the scene for a few seconds. "Soren…" Ike said softly as he slowly walked to the side of the bed. Reaching out, he gently trailed his finger over the mage's chest

Soren jumped slightly, feeling Ike's gentle touch on his skin. "I am all yours," he whispered. He felt Ike's fingers gently running through his hair, moving it off of his body.

"You are so beautiful," Ike whispered, looking down at his lover. "Now what to do with you."

Soren chuckled lightly, "I know what you want to do with me."

"And what might that be?" Ike asked, slowly running his hand over the bulge in the tight bikini bottoms, making Soren gasp slightly.

Soren smiled. "You want to make love to me."

"Hmmm, eventually, but first…I think I'll have some fun with you," Ike grinned. "I mean, it's not every day I get my lover tied up, totally helpless before me."

Soren's smile faded slightly as he detected a hint of mischief in Ike's tone. He then felt Ike's hands on his thigh.

"I have to be honest, these look very good on you," Ike said, snapping the waistband of the bikinis. "But there is one place they look better."

"Where's that?" Soren asked, slightly nervous now.

"The floor," Ike whispered, hooking his fingers in the waistband and slowly lowering them down his lover's slender legs. Throwing the bottoms to the floor, Ike gazed down at Soren's erection, begging to be touched. "It looks like you are a little excited here," he said as he gently ran his fingers over the soft skin of his lover's hardness.

Soren whimpered quietly as he felt Ike's delicate touch. "It's because of you I am like this." He then sighed as he continued to feel Ike gently exploring his privates. "I love your touch."

Ike continued to lightly run his fingers across Soren's erection and smooth scrotum. "I love touching you," he whispered, "but I love doing this more…" At that, he quickly lowered himself down and began to gently lick around the tip.

Soren gasped loudly, feeling Ike's warm tongue dancing around him. He tried to thrust upward, but Ike had his hands firmly planted on his hips. "Ike…please…" he whimpered.

Not needing any more direction, Ike slowly enveloped Soren. He gently clamped down and made his mouth tight against his lover's hardness before slowly rising off.

"Ike!" Soren moaned, feeling Ike's tongue swirling around his member as he bobbed his head. "Gods, Ike, that feels so good!"

Ike eventually came all the way off and rubbed it against his cheek. As he gazed up his lover's body, an idea came to his mind. He started to kiss up Soren's body until he came to his lips. There he passionately kissed the mage, parting his lips and snaking out his tongue.

There was a plan behind this move. As he was kissing the youth, he reached out to the side table and grabbed a small tube. Nibbling down Soren's neck, he squirted some onto his hands.

"Ike…" Soren breathed, his chest rapidly rising and falling, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Soren." Ike replied as he kissed down to the mage's chest, coming to stop at his nipples. There he began to lightly nip and flick his tongue across the sensitive nubs, making Soren squirm and moan loudly beneath him. Reaching down, he began to gently stroke the youth's erection, coating it with lube.

"Feels so good…" Soren moaned, feeling Ike's tongue dance across his nipples and hand stroking him. Little did he know that Ike had a surprise in store for him.

Moving his body over Soren's, Ike straddled the youth. He continued to kiss his chest as he reached down and put his lover's erection at his entrance. Then, he proceeded to slowly lower himself down.

"Ike!" Soren exclaimed. "What are you…" he started but was cut off as Ike kissed him deeply.

Although this was the first time that he had ever done this, Ike knew from his experience with Soren that he had to go slow at first. He was slightly surprised to find that there was no pain, only pressure.

Bringing his lips off of Soren's, he rose and sat straight up. "Wow, I never knew that this felt so good."

"I can't believe you are doing it," Soren chuckled. He then sighed as he felt Ike starting to rock his hips back and forth. He had done this with Ike many times and knew how good it felt. Now, he was finding how good it felt from his lover's perspective.

Ike's eyes widened as he felt Soren's erection come into contact with something inside him. It was sending shockwaves of pure pleasure up his spine and he couldn't help but to rock faster. "Oh Soren…" he gasped. "This is wonderful!"

Brought close to the brink of climax earlier by Ike's talented mouth, it wasn't long before Soren felt the familiar surge of pleasure. "Ike…this….so good…." he said between breaths. "I love you!"

Ike too was close. Pleasuring his lover always excited him and this was no exception. Reaching down, he began stroking himself, savoring the sensations.

"Ike…" Soren exclaimed as he squirmed beneath his lover. The feelings were too much. He cried out as a powerful orgasm rippled through his body. Wave after wave of pleasure spread throughout his body as he shot deep into Ike.

Looking down at Soren, watching him writhe in pleasure, Ike couldn't hold back any further. He grunted loudly as a tremendous orgasm hit. Stroking himself, Ike shot his seed all over Soren's chest and belly. As he did this, he continued to rock his hips, which drove Soren's member against the sensitive spot within him. Eventually, he slowed down his rocking and stopped. Ike looked down at the panting mage beneath him. He reached up and gently removed the blindfold from Soren's face. "I want to see those beautiful eyes.

Soren slowly opened his eyes, seeing his lover in a position he had never seen him in before. Still breathing heavy and enjoying the afterglow, he smiled up at Ike.

Ike took a deep breath. He too was in the midst of a pleasurable afterglow. Looking down into Soren's red eyes, he smiled back. "That was…wonderful."

Soren chuckled and tried to bring his arms forward just to have them stopped by the bindings on his wrists.

"Here, let me…" Ike said as he leaned forward, untying his lover.

Instantly, Soren shot up into a sitting position and hugged Ike fiercely. "I love you, Ike," he whispered.

Ike returned the embrace. "I love you too, Soren."

"Happy Valentine's Day Eve," Soren chuckled, looking up into his lover's eyes.

Ike laughed. "It's the best gift I've ever had."

Soren's smile faded slightly. "I know you just took a shower but…" he started, looking down at their chests, "I think you need another one- me too."

"Well then," Ike said, breaking off the hug and slowly getting off the youth. He then reached down and scooped his lover up into his arms. "Let's go take a shower together."

Sighing, Soren leaned his head against Ike's chest and was carried off to the bathroom where the two lovers would enjoy each other even more.

The End


End file.
